


Daymares

by orphan_account



Series: Night and Day - No-ones safe [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Creepy, Gen, Hallucinations, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Steve calls the team in for a case and doesn't show up, they get worried. Danny volunteers to check up on their boss but when the detective gets there not all is as it seems...
Series: Night and Day - No-ones safe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602883
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Daymares

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story here, super excited!  
> Late last night I decided to try my hand at some creepy not so fluffy writing and I'd say it went ok.
> 
> If you want to see anything more come from this little story, then comment!

Danny tapped his foot impatiently, him, Chin and Kono had been waiting since 8 for Steve to get it. He had texted them half an hour earlier that they had a case yet hadn't shown up himself.

"I'm a little worried now." Chin admitted quietly from the couch in the corner, the box he had bought in earlier sitting atop the minifridge, it contained two malasads that Chin had saved for Steve, but it seemed  
like he wasn't going to eat them.

"He probably just lost track of time whilst swimming, or maybe-" Danny sighed loudly making Kono stop mid sentence "Or maybe something happened to him." Danny said the thing that lingered on everyone's minds though they were trying to ignore it.

"Someone should go check on him." Kono spoke up again her eyes still glued to the glass doors, hoping Steve would walk through any minute. Danny stood up with his hands burried in his pockets "I'll go." They  
all silently agreed Danny would be the best candidate and watched him go.

"I hope Steve's alright." Kono murmered to herself, Chin nodding in agreement.

~~  
 _At the McGarrett Residence_  
~~

Danny knocked on the door first, he wasn't going to barge in just in case... The detective waited for a few seconds before knocking on the door again with an annoyed huff, though he instantly froze when the door creaked open.

It was dark, the blinds were drawn and the tv was on crackling quietly "Steve?" Danny asked into the darkness stepping hesitantly inside, he heard a scrabbling noise from the kitchen so he instantly drew his gun and went forward slowly.

Just when Danny was beginning to think it had been his imagination the noise sounded again, Danny crept to the kitchen door and looked in, nothing was there. The noise made itself known in the bathroom nearby,  
so Danny followed again, he pushed the door open with his gun and the sight that greeted him almost made him lose those malasads he had eaten.

There was blood everywhere, on the walls, the floor, even the goddamn ceiling. The shower curtain was drawn, blood splattered that too, and something was sat in the bathtub, Danny could just see the shape  
through the curtain.

The Jersey native didn't exactly want to throw back the curtain, because in every horror movie the person who did that mostly always got hurt or traumatized, but he needed to know where all of the blood had come from.

Taking in a deep breath, Danny pushes the curtain back, and his eyes widened.

Steve, caked in blood and gore, sat in the bathtub that was filled to just below his knee in his own blood. Danny raised a hand to his mouth and a small cry left his throat, Steve's head was limp against the wall, his throat slit open, his stomach too. Intestines and other organs meant to be on your insides were spilling out of the giant gash on Steve. Danny hoped to God, despite not being heavily religious, that this was all just a nightmare.

...

Danny's eyes snapped open as the door opened, Steve was standing at the doorway smiling "Hey Danno, I was just heading over to meet you guys." So was it a nightmare? Danny blinked once or twice and threw himself at Steve. The man wasn't bleeding, he was up and talking, he was ok.

Looking up at Steve, Danny was expecting that shit-eating grin that the animal always got when Danny showed his feeling for Steve but two empty black holes met his gaze. Danny cursed and stumbled back with a shout of fear "S- Steve?" A black slushy  
liquid fell from Steve's mouth staining his teeth black and the front of his shirt.

The Commander's skin was shrivvling at a rapid pace and soon he was almost a skeleton. His skin was wrinkled and stretched across his face and bones,  
Steve's shirt was now gone and his ribs were visible, the skin straining against the bone "Stay with me Danno." The ghostly creature groaned reaching spindly fingers for Danny's wrist. The detective jerked away thinking he was losing his mind.

...

Danny's eyes snapped open but the door didn't open, he looked around and his mouth fell open, what the hell was happening to him!? Danny slid down against the door and felt a shiver run up his spine, he curled up into a ball and tried to ignore the fingers curling around his arms "Let me go..." he cried quietly.

He yelped as the door slammed open and Danny was dragged inside, Steve was on top of him pining him to the floor, except it wasn't Steve, it was... Danny didn't even know. It was an abomination. The thing  
screamed in his face and gripped his arms tighter leaving purple marks and soon breaking the skin and drawing blood.

"LET ME GO!" Danny screamed trying to wiggle away, even this was too much for him, his walls broke, tears flooding his eyes and senses dulled "Calm down Danny." The voice made the detective shiver again as  
he tried to shove the creature away, but it pinned his hands down by his side "P- please, I- Steve help me!"

And suddenly, the voice spoke again, but it warped, it no longer sounded like nails on a chalk board, no longer sent shivers up and down and through Danny's whole skeleton. It sounded like Steve "Danny, you need to calm down. I'm right here."

And Danny's eyes snapped open once more, he looked around wildly and saw that he was on Steve's couch but everything was different and felt different. The blinds were open, sunlight shone in, Steve was there  
above him and Danny knew he was no longer having a nightmare "What happened Danno?"

Danny looked into Steve's eyes, they didn't change, they stayed the beautiful blue colour Danny loved "I- I don't know. I just knocked on your door and- and.." Steve ran a hand through Danny's hair and shushed  
him "It's ok Danno." The detective honestly felt like crying, not that he hadn't been crying already.

He wrapped an arm around Steve's neck and hugged him close, clinging to the bigger man for dear life "Babe." Steve nodded "Yeah?"

"I think your house is cursed..." Steve raised his head to look Danny in the eyes and nodded "Yeah probably."

_Steve's yell was muffled by the gag as he tugged at the ropes binding his wrists._


End file.
